Dashing Gentleman
Dashing Gentleman is the name of a set of items purchasable only with Gaia Cash or from other users via trades or the Marketplace. The set is a companion to the Blushing Bride and Wedding sets. Some clothes and accessories are no longer in stock in La Victoire, but were sold for the same price as the others of their type. La Victoire Tops *Dashing Gentleman Classic Dress Shirt: This shirt elevates you about 2 points on the universal scale. (25 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Dickey Dress Shirt: This shirt elevates you about 2 points on the universal scale. (25 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman's Blue Tail Coat: Why don't you ride your own coattails to success for once? (29 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman's Onyx Tail Coat: Why don't you ride your own coattails to success for once? (29 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Aquamarine Vest: The perfect accoutrement for the discerning dandy. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Diamond Vest: The perfect accoutrement for the discerning dandy. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Onyx Vest: The perfect accoutrement for the discerning dandy. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Sapphire Vest: The perfect accoutrement for the discerning dandy. (19 Cash) Bottoms *Dashing Gentleman Aquamarine Sash: "Cummerbund" is a funny word. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Diamond Sash: "Cummerbund" is a funny word. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Onyx Sash: "Cummerbund" is a funny word. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Sapphire Sash: "Cumberbund" is a funny word. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Blue Tuxedo Trousers: Legend has it that the rare and elusive trouser snake inhabits pants just such as these... (25 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Marble Tuxedo Trousers: Legend has it that the rare and elusive trouser snake inhabits pants just such as these... (25 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Onyx Tuxedo Trousers: Legend has it that the rare and elusive trouser snake inhabits pants just such as these... (25 Cash) Shoes *Dashing Gentleman Blue Shoes: Dashing gentlemen are harder to catch than stationary ones. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Onyx Shoes: Dashing gentlemen are harder to catch than stationary ones. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Slate Shoes: Dashing gentlemen are harder to catch than stationary ones. (19 Cash) Accessories *Dashing Gentleman Pristine White Gloves: These gloves conform to the regulation slapping weight mandated by the International Gentleman's Dueling Society. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Aquamarine Tie: Perfect for tying the knot. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Diamond Tie: Perfect for tying the knot. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Onyx Tie: Perfect for tying the knot. (19 Cash) Items *Dashing Gentleman Gold and Black Cane: This meticulously crafted cane is the perfect accessory for any refined attire. (19 Cash) *Dashing Gentleman Silver and Black Cane: This meticulously crafted cane is the perfect accessory for any refined attire. (19 Cash) Not sold in stores Tops *Dashing Gentleman's Marble Tail Coat: Why don't you ride your own coattails to success for once? *Dashing Gentleman Emerald Vest: The perfect accoutrement for the discerning dandy. Bottoms *Dashing Gentleman Emerald Sash: "Cummerbund" is a funny word. Accessories *Dashing Gentleman Emerald Tie: Perfect for tying the knot. *Dashing Gentleman Sapphire Tie: Perfect for tying the knot. External Links *Announcement - Introducing the Gaia Cash Shop